


it’s okay, my love

by siyeonsso



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonsso/pseuds/siyeonsso
Summary: siyeon comes home after a rough day from job hunting. luckily, minji knows just what to do.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	it’s okay, my love

_i’m sorry, but it doesn’t seem like you have the correct qualifications to be hired. good luck next time_. siyeon took a moment to calm herself. this was the fourth time this week she went in for an interview, only to be rejected for “not having the right qualifications.” she almost stormed out of the studio, cursing herself for even trying at this point. as she left, she whipped out the keys for her 2011 hyundai sonata.

the anger she felt was rising as she got closer to her car. she could feel the frustration brimming her eyes, entering the vehicle and slamming the door shut before it could escape. what followed was a river of tears, finally dropping over the edge of her waterline. siyeon let herself have this moment. she rarely ever let herself be vulnerable, and what better place to do it than in the safety and comfort of her own car?

as the salty tears came to a stop, she gathered herself and took deep breathes. doing as she was told by her counselor, who she only got to see once a month because _that shit is expensive_. eventually, she gathered up the courage to finally start her car and go home.

—

minji was startled by the sudden slam, immediately putting down her book and taking off her reading glasses. she had been cuddled up on the couch in her (siyeon’s) favorite oversized shirt. looking up from her comfortable position on the living room couch, she noticed her girlfriend taking off her black leather jacket at the entrance of their apartment. the back of siyeon’s white blouse was the only thing she could see.

“baby? what’s wrong?” minji asked as she got up from the couch, walking over to siyeon and snaking her hands around the blonde’s waist. the red head had rested her chin on the shorter one’s shoulder. “i don’t want to talk about it.” now what shocked her most was that siyeon had shook her off, a heavy sigh escaping her lips as she turned and headed for the kitchen. siyeon was never one to reject skinship, in fact even when she was sad she sought it out. this meant siyeon was more upset than usual, and minji had an inkling of what happened. the past week had been too rough on siyeon, tearing at her confidence and setting her in a deep depression. the red head had followed the blonde into the kitchen.

“singnie, look at me, please?” siyeon sighed heavily and turned around, looking anywhere but her own girlfriend’s dark brown eyes. she swore they could hold a universe within them. and _dammit, of course_ minji was wearing one of her shirts. her heart swelled looking at her, she still avoided the taller one’s eyes, however.

minji’s eyebrows cinched in worry at the sight. the blonde was a mess, her face and eyes swollen, and her hair sticking to her neck from the past tears that stained her skin. “i’m fine,” siyeon said, choking up. she was clearly not fine, and that was blatantly obvious to the both of them. “its okay, my love,” minji said, taking siyeon into her arms and holding her for a moment. the shorter one gave in and reciprocated, “you know that they’re the ones at a loss, right? you deserve so much better.” minji continued, trying her best to comfort the siyeon who was crying once more.

“are they, though? minji this is the fourth time this week and i’m getting tired of it. i don’t know how much longer i can do this.” the blonde stuttered through her tensed jaw. minji pulled back, her hand sliding up siyeon’s waist and to her face. this comforted her a bit. siyeon was still avoiding her gaze, so minji took her chin between her fingers and forced her to look at her in the eyes. siyeon’s jaw relaxed, and the red head wiped siyeon’s tears with her thumbs before continuing.

“siyeon, there is no one more capable than you for the job. you are amazing, talented, beautiful, and so skilled in this line of work. they are seriously missing out, okay? you deserve the world and trust me if i could, i would take it right out of whatever god’s hands and give it-“ suddenly siyeon’s lips were on hers, shutting her up effectively as she immediately kissed back deeply.

“thank you, love” siyeon whispered breathlessly against the red head’s plump lips, before giving her another peck. both of their cheeks were flushed, neither of them ever getting over the feeling of each other’s lips on their own.

“what are girlfriend’s for?” minji replied sweetly, before pulling the smaller girl into another hug. after a few seconds, she had instructed siyeon to go change, and then sit on the couch and wait for her. about five minutes later, siyeon walked into the living room, freshly washed face and her favorite oversized metallica shirt on. if there was one comforting thing besides minji, this shirt would be it.

siyeon had never seen her lover looking at her with as much love as she was now, and the blonde’s heart had melted yet again for the umpteenth time today in the past 30 minutes.

“come here, love” minji said sweetly, opening her arms and pulling siyeon down into a comfortable cuddling position. the blonde really had no idea how she got so lucky with her girlfriend. siyeon swooned, realizing her girlfriend had already turned on her new favorite marvel movie. (it was thor ragnorak btw, and minji found it adorable how siyeon denied that the reason she liked it was for the hot ladies.)

as it started playing, siyeon realized something important again. wherever minji was, she would follow, and vice versa. they would go to the end’s of the earth for each other, and they knew that. minji was siyeon’s home, and no matter what she would continue to look forward to the future with her. even if sometimes, she had trouble seeing it.

“how do you always know what to do?” siyeon asked, pouting cutely. minji gave a light chuckle at this, amazed at how dumb siyeon can be sometimes.

“because i love you, dummy” minji said, giving siyeon’s forehead a soft kiss, her right hand sifting through her girlfriend’s short hair. siyeon played with minji’s left hand, pinching it every so often to serve as a reminder that minji is really hers.

“i love you too” siyeon sighed contently, minji would always be there for her, she realized.

she knew she would get through this with minji by her side.


End file.
